


Fixing Alex

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: sequel to “Fetching Alex”�





	Fixing Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I guided Alex into my condo and let him sit on the couch. Fox fidgeted behind the sofa, barely containing his nervous energy. I could tell he wanted to touch Alex, help him, but he knew that it would only distract Alex - increasing his pain.

 

Scully approached us briskly to gently examine Alex's shoulder. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't even in the same city. In this condition, nothing existed except obedience and pain control. I was finally grateful for the place his kink could take him.

 

Scully stood. "If he lies down on a bed and dangles the arm off the edge, it will practically pop itself back in." I nodded, and she looked at Alex, expecting some response.

 

His eyes remained downcast as he cradled the injured limb.

 

"Can't we do it here?" Fox asked. He might be careless when his lover was healthy, but injury brought out all his consideration. He wanted to spare Alex the pain of moving.

 

"The couch is too soft," Scully denied. "He'll need the support." She looked at Alex. "Go lie down, Alex, and we'll get your arm fixed up in no time."

 

He never heard her.

 

I touched his jaw, then led him to my bed, the firmest in the house. "Prone," I directed. "Arm off the side."

 

I'm not sure I've ever been so awed by his trust. He whimpered softly as he moved, and I winced for him.

 

When he was in position, Scully knelt and took hold of his wrist and elbow to move the arm, and Alex screamed. Scully released the wrist, and Alex's breathing suddenly sounded a lot like a very fast train chugging.

 

She glared at me. "You didn't say his wrist was broken! I felt the bone move!"

 

I closed my eyes. "I didn't know. One of those bastards was kneeling on it."

 

She sighed, put both hands on Alex's upper arm, and easily popped the ball back into its socket. His breathing eased, and I could see tension easing out of him. I reached out and rubbed the middle of his back in small circles.

 

"I can splint the wrist, Alex, but you'll need to go into the ER for x-rays and to get it set properly." She again waited for his response. Nothing.

 

"Go get what you need," I suggested.

 

"Alex, it's safe to come up now," I said. "Come on." I watched him collect himself and roll over.

 

He sighed. I smiled. "How do you feel?" I asked.

 

"Shoulder's better. Wrist is screaming. Ribs are gonna be bruised tomorrow," he answered.

 

Scully re-entered the bedroom. Alex smiled and held out his wrist to her. She cocked her head.

 

"I thought you were mad at me or something," she commented, wrapping the wrist.

 

"No! Why would you think that?"

 

"Well, the cold shoulder, I guess. You acted like I wasn't even in the room. Totally ignoring me." She finished the splint and stood up straight again.

 

"Oh no, that wasn't it. It was just a lot easier to handle the pain in sub-space."

 

She looked at me and at Fox. "What does Star Trek have to do with a dislocated shoulder?"

 

 

The End


End file.
